Alien Talk
by Mew Shadowfang
Summary: After they return to their homeworld, Kisshu and Taruto make up a plan to get Pai to admit he loves Lettuce. Their little plan chases them all the way back to Earth, and they find out there's a new threat to the Mews. My first Fanfic. Enjoy!
1. The Plan

**This takes place after the alien's heal their planet. And I've only watched the anime. So neither Berry nor Ringo exists in my stories.**

 **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Kisshu would be with Ichigo, Pudding and Taruto would be married and everyone could turn into cats. Enjoy!**

The aliens were sitting around their dimension and talking how well the Mew Aqua worked. Eventually, the topic about the Mew's came up. "So, what do you think of the Mew's?" Kisshu asked. "I know that little monkey really likes you, Taruto." Taruto's face became a light shade of red. "So what? Just because she likes me doesn't mean I like her!" He squeaked out hurriedly.

"Taruto? Your face is turning red." Kisshu said, trying not to snicker. Taruto turned even redder, and he quickly changed the subject. "What about you? That old hag doesn't even like you. I don't know what you see in her either." He said in a poor attempt to embarrass Kisshu.

"She's not a hag! And I know she doesn't love me, but she doesn't hate me either. Ichigo only has eyes for _him_." Kisshu said, putting extra stress on the last word.

Pai, who had been sitting quietly all this time, spoke. "If she doesn't like you, then she doesn't like you. You cannot just make her fall for you. And don't even think about going through my lab." He said warningly, noticing the gleam in Kisshu's eye. "Aww, but Pai! Don't act like a robot now, I know you have feelings. And maybe for that fish mew." Kisshu prompted.

Pai turned away and didn't say anything else. Kisshu felt a flicker of annoyance that only he would admit his love, but turned back to Taruto. "What about the rest of the Mews?" he asked Taruto. "The blue one seems to be a daredevil, remember the time she practically flew into that twister?" Taruto nodded. "She also seemed to have a weak spot for the purple mew. She was bonded with a wolf, right?" He said.

Kisshu nodded and his hand unconsciously rubbed his jaw. "That mew also has the personality of a wolf. She almost dislocated my jaw from her punch!" He said sourly, and then mentally slapped himself for reminding Taruto of that.

Ever since Mew Zakuro had pulled him out of his portal and punched his face with the force of a truck, Taruto wouldn't stop teasing him about it. He definitely regretted telling Taruto because now he was repeating "Kish got punched by a girl! Kish got punched by a girl!" in a sing song voice.

"Stop it!" Kisshu yelled, feeling the heat in his face. "It's not like you don't run after those sweet things ever since the monkey gave one to you. I don't think that sweet stuff is good for us anyway."

Taruto pouted. "Candy tastes good! You would know if you ever dared to try one. But you kept screaming about 'pieces of poisonous plastic'. Candy is not made of plastic, and is not poisonous! It tastes amazing!" He yelled in defense of candy.

"That's what you say about anything that furry little ball of energy gives you." Kisshu replied and levitated a bit higher then Taruto, then flipped upside down. Taruto did the same.

"I can flip upside down too."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"You implied it."

"I didn't, do you even know what implied means, kiddo?"

"Yes I do! And I'm not a 'just a kid', okay, so stop saying that!"

Pai sighed and turned back to his bickering companions. "Will you stop fighting? We've been over this enough, and I thought we were supposed to be checking how well the Mew Aqua affected our land."

"Actually, I was supposed to do it with you. Taruto just decided to tag along."

"No I didn't! You dragged me here!"

"You call attaching yourself to me, begging and giving up a month of candy 'dragging'?"

"… I was hoping you forgot the candy."

"Fat chance. I never forget something that involves you. And that reminds me, you're still not getting dessert tonight."

Pai sighed and turned back to the screen, tuning out his companions bickering. Or tried to. "PAI! KISSHU TOLD ME I'M A RUNT AGAIN!" Taruto screamed into his sensitive ear. Pai jerked backward, hit something random on the keyboard and sent Taruto flying off him. "Ow! Kisshu and Taruto, go elsewhere. I'm actually trying to do what we were sent here to do." They both grumbled and went into the next room.

Kisshu and Taruto floated in the air and argued some more. Their conversation was directed back to the Mews. "I'm not a runt!" said Taruto, jumping up in anger. "My kitten says otherwise." Kisshu replied.

"All you can think about is that old hag!"

"So? All you think about is that yellow monkey and her poisonous pieces of plastic."

"Candy is yummy, you'd know if you ever dared to try it! You're just too afraid! The great hero is scared of candy!"

Kisshu changed the subject after a moment of silence. "If I fell for Koneko-chan, and you fell for the monkey-" Taruto snorted at that part and turned away, "Then do you think Pai fell for the fish?" Their eyes both lit up at the same time. "Time to start 'Operation Fish-Pie!" Taruto said. Kisshu frowned.

"Operation Fish-Pie? "

"You got a better name?"

"… No"

"Let Operation Fish-Pie begin!"

 **Lol, and I end it here. I'm going to be surprised if anyone reads this. This is also my first attempt of writing a TMM story. If you are reading this, please review!**

 **I may add a second chapter, where Kish and Taruto carry out 'Operation Fish-Pie', Kish eats a bag of candy and a ton of other crazy stuff that cross my mind will be in! Hopefully, till next time! Mew Shadowfang, out.**


	2. The Secret

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, as stated before. Enjoy!**

Pai was carefully measuring the amount of liquid he needed for his potion when Taruto strolled into the lab. "Taruto, get out." Taruto was surprised. "How'd you know I was here?" he said just as he knocked over a beaker. Luckily it was empty but it still shattered upon hitting the floor.

Pai looked over angrily. "Don't knock over anymore-" _Crack!_ The sound of two more beakers falling interrupted his speech. "Stop knocking into the-" _Crack!_ "I said-" _Crack!_

Pai lost it. "GET. OUT. NOW." Taruto hastily walked back through the door, leaving something behind as he did. Pai pretended not to notice the colorful slip of paper, but his curiosity overwhelmed him and he picked up the paper. What he saw on it made his blood boil. "TARUTO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/-0-\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisshu and Taruto were planning the next step of their plan when they heard Pai's enraged shriek. "Guess he finally took a look at that paper." said Kisshu, snickering. "Now he's going to kill you."

Taruto scowled. "Why are you so good at Rock-Paper-Scissors? Can't you lose for once?"

Kisshu just laughed when they heard Pai shout again. "TARUTO! YOU BETTER GET HERE _RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_ " Taruto looked scared while Kisshu listened to Pai rant. "I never thought he would lose it like this. Oh wait, I did." He said thoughtfully as he teleported after Taruto.

Kisshu looked at the scene before him. Pai's eyes were almost on fire, and he seemed to be trying to burn Taruto with them. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled. The 'this' was a slip of paper that pictured Pai and Lettuce kissing. Kisshu smiled; his drawing skills were pretty great.

Taruto cowered before Pai's rage, and Pai started to yell again. Kisshu smiled even more and grabbed the first bag of food he could reach. He started popping the food into his mouth, when he realized this wasn't just food. It was a bag of Taruto's candy!

Kisshu instantly felt the sugar in the candy race through his body. He looked down at the bag's label and saw that it read 'Sour Bombs'. _Oh no…_ he thought. _I must've popped at least 5 into my mouth!_

The aliens were a little more sensitive to sugar, and Kisshu could tell that it wasn't a little sensitive. It was a whole lot more sensitive. His limbs felt energized, and he unwillingly teleported. Kisshu found himself in a room. Luckily, there was nothing in it, so nothing broke while he bounced off the walls like a rocket.

Meanwhile Kisshu tried to wear off the sugar rush, Pai was still yelling at Taruto. Eventually, Pai stopped for a millisecond, and Taruto took the opportunity to teleport out. "Taruto! Get back here!" He heard Pai shout while the air rippled around him.

Taruto just happened to teleport where Kisshu was. He felt the breath get knocked out of him as Kisshu bounced into him. "What are you doing?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu didn't answer. Or he did, but he couldn't be heard from the speed he was bouncing at.

Taruto got it a moment later. "The great Kisshu ate candy!" He yelled just as the sugar wore off. Kisshu coughed and glared at Taruto.

"Why do you leave your bags of candy everywhere?" He asked Taruto.

"Because I always want to have some candy wherever I go."

"I swear I saw one in my bathroom yesterday."

"So?"

Kisshu sighed and didn't argue any further. Instead, he started to plan the next step of Operation Fish-Pie.

"Taruto, remember Pai's room?"

"So what about it? All's that's in there is a bunch of notes, his bed and some technical stuff."

"Not that room, his secret room. The one he doesn't let us go into. What could possibly be so interesting that he won't let us go in? He's not usually that secretive." Kisshu said, hoping Taruto would get the point.

"Well, maybe he changed." Taruto said, missing the point by a mile. Kisshu snorted. "I mean we should sneak into that room and see what's inside. Maybe something in that room will make Pai admit his feelings."

Taruto looked confused. "Can't you just teleport in the room?" He asked Kisshu. Kisshu shook his head. "Pretty sure Pai put a teleportation blocker in that room. Otherwise I would've already been there."

"Good point. So what's our plan?"

"You distract Pai, while I try to disable the teleportation blocker or break into the room. Then-"

"Why do I have to be the one who distracts Pai?" Taruto pouted.

"Because he's already mad at you, runt. Anyways, after I get into the room I'll teleport to where you are, help you get away from Pai and tell you what I found. Understand?"

"Sure. You'll be practicing what you've done for years, breaking into a room, while I go get Pai even more mad at me and risk my neck. Then you'll go into the room while I'm being chased by Pai, laugh at whatever's inside and forget about me completely."

"Glad you understand. Now let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/-0-\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pai…" Taruto said, walking into his lab. Pai looked at Taruto coldly. "Yes?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh… That picture wasn't my idea!" Taruto said, thinking quickly.

Pai crossed his arms. "If it wasn't you, then who would it be? Kisshu? Come to think of it-"

The sound of shattering glass interrupted his train of thought. "TARUTO!" Pai yelled as the young alien teleported away.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was humming to himself as he hacked Pai's device. "And to think he was the smartest alien here! If he was so smart, why'd he choose such an easy to hack device?" He said to himself out loud as the device beeped and deactivated.

Kisshu teleported into the room. What he saw made him gape. "What in Deep Blue's name is _this?_ "

 **And because I love cliffhangers I stop it here! Also because I'm brainstorming up ideas for what could POSSIBLY be in Pai's secret room. I like that people actually do read it! Till next time, Mew Shadowfang out!**


	3. The Room

**So yeah, blah blah, don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I also don't own the small things inside Pai's secret little room, that idea belongs to Lokiismylife, who has given me permission to use her idea's. I own the plotline, Taruto's candy (Taruto: MY CANDY!) and the big, slightly creepy- I'm not going to spoil it.**

 **Oh, and since I'm totally evil, this chapter is from Taruto's POV. So yeah, Enjoy!**

Taruto squeaked as Pai suddenly appeared in front of him. "You will never go into my lab again." Pai growled. Taruto squeaked again and teleported into a small room filled with crates and boxes. He dove into a corner and pulled boxes around him to form a wall. He hid there for 5 minutes before Pai teleported into the room as well.

"Taruto!" yelled Pai. "I know you're in here!" Pai took a few steps closer to Taruto's hiding spot, looking at a device in his hand. "Detector must be broken then…" Pai muttered before teleporting out. Taruto let out a sigh of relief, then sneaked out of the room. He didn't have enough energy to teleport anymore. A sugar rush would definitely help him.

He had to remember where the closest candy bag was. It was just 3 rooms down the hallway. The only problem was that room was Pai's lab. The candy was in the cupboard that was farthest away from the door. Taruto walked cautiously to the door, and put his ear next to it. He could hear Pai in the room, working on some device.

Taruto, determined, carefully opened the door and slipped into the lab. Luckily, Pai had his back to the door and he was concentrated on his device so he didn't hear or sense Taruto. Taruto snuck across to the cupboard and opened it. The cupboard creaked slightly, and Taruto grabbed his bag of candy.

"What are you doing here?" The sound of Pai's voice froze Taruto. He slowly turned around, bag of candy still in his hand. Pai glared daggers at him. "I told you to stay out." He said, his voice dangerously low. Taruto squeaked, and before Pai could do anything, he had dumped half the bag's contents into Pai's mouth and ran away. Pai looked surprised for a moment, then he was furious. He looked around for Taruto while swallowing the candy he had in his mouth.

A swinging door told Pai that Taruto had already ran out of the room. He suddenly felt extremely energetic. "Taruto!" He yelled just before the sugar rush took over.

Taruto, meanwhile, was stuffing gummy bears into his mouth. The sugar flowed inside him and, with controlled teleportation, he teleported to Kisshu. He found himself out in another hallway, then saw one door open. The interior of that room was a dark shade of blue, he could see.

Taruto stepped inside the room and saw Kisshu on the floor. Kisshu was curled up into a ball, and his entire body was shaking from laughter. A moment later he saw why.

The entire room was outlined with plushies, specifically green ones that resembled Mew Lettuce. Plushies sat on shelves, pedestals, on the floor. But the biggest attraction was the humongous marble statue that was half-carved. One side was jagged and wild, the other side was partially carved and an arm and a head stood out. The bottom of the statue had seashells carved out and a small nameplate declaring "Mew Lettuce" in the middle.

Taruto giggled, then laughed until he doubled over. Then the sugar he had consumed a minute ago took over, and he started to bounce off the walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\-0-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisshu felt something soft hit the back of his head. He looked up and saw that it was a plushie. _Uh oh…_ He thought as he saw that plushies were raining down from the shelves. _Pai's is going to kill us._ A blur of red that could only be Taruto collided with a shelf, knocking plushies everywhere.

Kisshu ducked his head as plushies fell on top of him. A broken part of the shelf hit the back of his head too, Taruto must have destroyed a shelf as well. "Taruto! Stop it!" He yelled, looking up just in time for a big plushie to hit his face. He shook it off and tried to pinpoint his younger brother.

Taruto hit another shelf and it exploded, splinters falling around him. He spun out of control, the sugar starting to wear off. Then he looked at the chaos he made. "Oh no…" He said.

Plushies lay in giant heaps, parts of wooden shelves were scattered all over the floor. A few pedestals had fallen over, they were lucky those didn't break easy. One of the bigger piles of plushies was moving and shifting, and Kisshu burst out of the pile. "There's no way we can fix this until Pai comes back!" Taruto said, panicked.

Kisshu looked around too. "Where is Pai anyway?" He asked Taruto, who was desperately trying to put one of the shelves back together. "Wearing off his own sugar rush, I hope." Taruto replied. He dropped the wooden pieces, which happened to smack Kisshu in the face again.

"Ouch! Look, since we obviously can't fix this in time, there's only one thing we can do." Kisshu said, heaving himself out of the pile. Taruto met his eyes and they both nodded, then said simultaneously, "Escape back to planet Earth!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\-0-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisshu pointed to one of the ships in the hanger. "That one. I heard it's one of the fastest models. It should get us out of here quick enough." Taruto nodded, and they both teleported inside the ship. Kisshu plopped himself into one of the pilot seats.

"You'll have to take the other seat, Taruto. Just try not to crash the ship, it'll be our money _and_ our lives we're risking this time." Kisshu said as he buckled himself in.

Taruto nodded, not even stopping to comment on the insult, and strapped himself into the other pilot seat. Kisshu started up the spaceship. He felt the machinery hum underneath him, and the ship started to rise. The spacecraft door opened at the same time the door to the hanger did, and the last thing they saw was before leaving their planet was Pai shouting angrily at them.

 **Well, how was that? I'm really hyped up for my own story, XD, especially for what I have planned for poor Taru-Taru. Sorry, meant Taruto. Review what you liked, if I should change anything, or if you just want to! Reviews let me know people are reading and enjoying my work. Till next time, Mew Shadowfang out!**


	4. The Journey

**So last time, Kish and Taruto destroyed Pai's creepy obsession room, then took off in a spaceship back to Earth. This chapter is kind of a filler, I didn't give it any funny moments. Oh, and Pai is a little OOC.**

 **Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Do own the story line. And Taruto ran out of candy. Enjoy!**

Taruto leaned back as the autopilot did its job. Kish looked on the galactic map. He was disappointed to see Earth was still a few days away. They had traveled for a week already, with only a few provisions and needing a constant pilot since the autopilot couldn't maneuver around asteroids.

Taruto was bored during the entire trip, with nothing exciting happening and Kisshu not allowing Taruto to get sugar-high since the ship would break from his bouncing. He was also hungry, they hadn't brought much with them and they thought the trip wouldn't take this long. Taruto now stared out the side window at the stars whipping by.

Kisshu had it worse, he was heavily fatigued during last few days since he didn't allow Taruto to pilot the ship single-handedly. He was really tired, but really determined too. Only the thought of seeing his kitten again kept him from slowing the ship down or falling asleep. He wanted to be the one who first saw Earth and end the journey. Besides, Pai was obviously after them. He had seen them leave the space hanger.

Kisshu had been at the controls for 2 days in a row now without any sleep at all. It was a wonder how he hasn't fallen asleep already and crashed the ship. His hands still gripping the control levers tightly, Kisshu's mind wandered and he thought about Ichigo. He thought about her soft cat ears and the cute way she pouted. He thought about the bell on her tail ringing, and the softness of her lips.

He was half-asleep when Taruto's yell snapped him back to reality. "Kisshu! Asteroid!"

Kisshu woke up and pulled back sharply on the controls. The ship swerved out of the way, as well as spinning out of control. Taruto grimaced, every single time an asteroid came, Kisshu was either asleep or daydreaming. Every single time, Taruto had to yell at Kisshu and then he would set the ship spinning. Taruto steadied himself by grabbing the back of the other pilot seat.

It was clear now as Kisshu's head drooped again. "Kisshu, you need to go rest, otherwise we won't even last the next 30 minutes." Kisshu shook his head wearily. "No, no. I can do it." He said tiredly. Taruto sighed, Kisshu was pretty stubborn. Taruto put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder. "You need to go rest. I'm not as bad as you think."

Kisshu yawned. "Not from what I've seen…" He unbuckled himself from the pilot seat anyways and stumbled to his room, which he hadn't set foot in for the past few days. Taruto buckled himself into the seat and his fingers lightly danced over the controls. _This ship's control panel is kind of like one of those games,_ Taruto thought. Another piece of rock flew towards the ship and Taruto smoothly avoided it.

 _Much better than spinning. And I'm not bad._ He told himself, satisfied with his level of control over the ship. Kisshu had really needed the rest. Taruto smiled and got the ship to go at even higher speeds. Soon, the only sounds in the ship was the sound of the ship's engines and Kisshu's snoring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\-0-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pai was in hot pursuit. The ship he borrowed and was using right now may not have been as fast, but he was making progress. The little blinking dot on his radar showed Kisshu's and Taruto's ship. Every now and then, it would go a little off course and lose speed.

Pai's emotionless face showed nothing, but deep inside he was boiling with anger. _Those rats! Just wait until I catch them. Sneaking into private places without my permission. Ruining my personal belongings too._ He thought angrily. If anyone were to see him and his thoughts right now, they would be asking 'Who are you and what did you do with Pai?'

Pai pushed the throttle to the max. "Going to Earth… what were they thinking? As big as Earth is, they can't possibly hide." He muttered and activated the laser cannon. The laser blasted the asteroid in front of the ship to pieces, then started reloading. "As well as alerting those people, they might invoke another war." He said through clenched teeth.

He maneuvered through an asteroid maze expertly. Even if Taruto and Kisshu could take shifts with two pilots, Pai was far more adept at flying ships. He knew more tactics and secrets about this style of ship as well, and knew when he could leave the controls to have a few naps.

The ship emerged from the rock maze and Pai looked at the map. To his surprise, the blinking dot was getting farther away now that it didn't spin off course. _Must have switched pilots._ He thought.

Pai set his jaw in a firm line and pushed his ship forward. Now he realized he wasn't just following them to punish them, he was trying to stop them from creating more useless fighting. _Idiots…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\-0-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisshu mumbled and opened his eyes wearily. He sat upright in the bed. "Who's controlling the ship!?" He asked himself. Kisshu got out of bed and stood up, then almost fell over. He groaned and sat back down, then felt his forehead. "I'm sick…" He mumbled.

Taruto carefully guided the ship through the rocks and came out into a long open stretch of space with no asteroids that could possibly obstruct the ship's path. He unbuckled himself and went to check on Kisshu. He instantly saw that Kisshu was lying in bed, but he was awake, sweating and mumbling something unintelligible. "Kisshu." He said in a small voice.

Kisshu opened his eyes. "Taruto… who's steering the ship?" Kisshu asked blearily.

"The autopilot is on and there's no rocks in our way anymore, so I decided to check on you. We'll be at Earth in a few hours." Taruto said.

Kisshu tried to bolt upright, but collapsed back onto his pillows. "A few hours? How long was I asleep? And you were piloting the ship the whole time?"

"A day. You were making the ship spin so much that it lost speed and couldn't go as fast. But we'll be there soon, you need to rest some more." Taruto said, ignoring the last question.

Kisshu didn't have the strength to argue, he just nodded and closed his eyes. Soon, he was snoring. The young alien rolled his eyes and walked back to the control panel. The path was still clear, so he looked through the rest of their food. He made himself a simple sandwich and ate it, wondering if Kisshu was hungry.

Deciding that he didn't want to wake up Kisshu, Taruto finished his sandwich and looked out the window again. To his surprise, he could see a tiny speck of blue in the distance. The space map indicated it as Earth. "Pudding..." He breathed out her name and watched the blue dot come closer bit by bit as the ship ate up the miles.

 **So yeah, this chapter ain't humorous. It's just a filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! And hopefully longer. Till next time, Mew Shadowfang, out!**


	5. The Candy

**Ok, I actually decided to start writing this chapter about 2 weeks ago… dang it,**

 **Alien Upgrade is too addicting. (BTW, Alien Upgrade is a FanFic by Soccer-Geek)**

 **Anyway, last chapter Kisshu gets sick, Pai gets angry, and Taruto gets to show off his skills. Now the real fun begins: How will the Mew's react to Kisshu and Taruto's sudden return? First up, Pudding! Enjoy!**

Taruto parked the ship just out of reach of Earth's detection and unbuckled himself from the pilot seat. He walked down to Kisshu's room to find Kisshu sweating and mumbling in his sleep. He had already tried to cool down his fever, but didn't have the materials or knowledge on how to do it.

If anything, Kisshu's fever was now much worse. At least he could teleport to Earth now and hopefully get proper medication for Kisshu.

Taruto put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder and teleported.

The first thing he noticed was that it was slowly getting darker. The second thing he noticed was that he had teleported… In front of Pudding's house.

Taruto almost forgot about Kisshu when he locked his eyes onto her house. He longed to see her again, even if she did nearly break a few of his ribs each time she hugged him. Taruto then realized that he had teleported just a few feet off the ground and that he wasn't holding Kisshu while he was teleporting. Kisshu was now waking up on the ground.

"Taruto?" He said weakly. Taruto floated down to the ground and stood over Kisshu. "Kisshu, wake up. We're on Earth now." That sentence earned a small smile on Kisshu's face.

"I want to see Koneko-chan."

"I know. But you're burning up, and I don't know how to treat sickness. So I-"

"Koneko-chan might know how."

"Kisshu, I know you want to see that old hag, but I really doubt she knows how, since she fell ill herself once. Remember? That one time you decided to chase her out the window and tried to blow her up, still hoping that she'd fall for you?"

"Taruto…"

Taruto looked up to see a familiar blonde girl walk up the road, her arms were full of groceries. Her wide, cheerful eyes were as bright as they always were, and, even from this far away, he could see a faint mark on her forehead. _Pudding!_

Pudding didn't notice Taruto, she was busy chattering to seemingly no one, until another blonde headed girl that was much younger than Pudding came into view. She held a few bags of groceries, and the resemblance to Pudding made it clear that this was her sister.

Taruto, as much as he wanted to run out and let them see him, dragged Kisshu into a more hidden spot. Aka, under a bush. "Taruto!" Kisshu wheezed in an effort to yell. Taruto ignored Kisshu and watched Pudding instead.

Pudding, completely oblivious of her watcher, somehow opened the door and went inside, the little girl following. Taruto was staring at the house, deep in thought, when Kisshu's coughing brought him back to his senses. Taruto quickly got Kisshu out of the bush and laid him down, unsure what to do.

He put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder and prepared to teleport, ripples just starting when Kisshu coughed out a "No!"

Taruto was confused. "What?" He asked, the air returning to normal.

"Don't teleport. It made... my stomach hurt…" Kisshu grunted out between coughs. "Since we're already at the monkey's house... we have no choice... but to hope she helps us…"

Taruto couldn't hide his glee and he practically dragged Kisshu across the ground, forgetting he could just teleport into the house and get Pudding to help him drag Kish in afterwards. Kisshu grunted in pain as Taruto dragged him over a rather large rock, but didn't complain.

Taruto started to float, but because he wasn't big enough to carry Kisshu while flying, he stayed near the ground. He raised his hand to knock, but the Kisshu intervened.

"Taruto! What if… Pudding doesn't answer the door?" He croaked out.

"She always answers the door."

"I meant… what if it's not her… who opens the door?"

Taruto scowled, then dragged Kisshu into some shrubbery, earning another angry cough from him. He flew around the house, seeking Pudding's room window. The moment he flew around the house, however, a bowl full of shiny things caught his eye. _Candy!_

Taruto instantly flew down. As he did, he noticed several things; 1) the candy had a thin layer of dust on it, 2) the bowl proclaimed in loud orange 'Taru-Taru' and 3) the young monkey that had just jumped through the window to wrap her arms around him in a bear hug. And was also currently screaming and crying at the same time.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding cried.

Taruto didn't know what to do, he had never seen Pudding cry. Especially not while she was hugging him. He panicked a bit, did he ruin something already? Was Pudding not happy that he was here? Why was she hugging him then?

Pudding released Taruto after forever, then wiped away her tears.

Taruto still didn't understand why she was crying. The logical thing to do was to ask.

"Pudding? Why are you crying?"

Pudding looked up at Taruto, eyes shining brighter then he had ever seen. "I'm crying because I'm happy!" She said. Taruto tried to wrap his head around her explanation. He had only seen people cry when they were unhappy. There used to be a lot of tears on his planet. The Mew Aqua had worked extraordinarily, everyone on his planet was happy again. No one had cried since the day they brought back that glowing orb.

"But I thought people only cry when they are unhappy."

Pudding laughed out loud. "Taru-Taru, haven't you heard of tears of joy?" She walked back over to her windowsill (Or, more accurately, the bowl of candy). While glomping Taruto, they had strayed from the house. "Does Taru-Taru want candy?"

Taruto eagerly took the candy from Pudding, their hands briefly brushing. Taruto blushed a little, but quickly stuffed the candy in his mouth, savouring the sweet sugar. Pudding smiled and gestured for Taruto to come into the house.

He watched Pudding literally swing herself into her room and curl up on her bed. When he flew in, Pudding was sitting cross legged on her bed. "How is Taru-Taru's planet? Is it better?" Pudding asked him, eager to know.

Taruto nodded, just as eager to fill her in. He told her everything, from the journey back home to fleeing Pai's rage. She found the part about Pai's secret room very funny for some odd reason. Even more so after they had destroyed it. Then he told her about the journey here, boasting about his flying skills. Then he remembered about Kisshu, who was still sick and probably not getting better from lying under a tree the past half-hour.

Taruto quickly teleported to Kisshu, who was unconscious now. He put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder and teleported, trying to ignore how hot his skin felt. Taruto was aiming for Pudding's bed. He ended up in the space next to it. Kisshu unconsciously groaned when his head hit the wooden floor.

Taruto felt a stab of guilt and moved Kisshu onto the bed. Pudding felt Kisshu's forehead. "Kisshu Onii-chan is sick?" Pudding said as she withdrew her arm. Before Taruto had a chance to answer, Pudding already had a box of medicine out. "Let's see, Kisshu Onii-chan has a fever." Pudding said as she tossed several items over her shoulder, which all somehow didn't break and land on the bed.

She took out a container of what looked like pills. "Taru-Taru, go soak this rag with cold water and put it on Kisshu Onii-chan's forehead." Taruto found a rag flying at his face. He managed to catch it and looked for a sink. "Washroom is the second room to the right na no da." Pudding called while tucking Kisshu into blankets that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Taruto quickly hurried to the washroom, turned on the tap, then hurried back. Pudding took the wet cloth from him and laid it on Kisshu's forehead. They sat there in silence for a moment. Then Pudding stood up.

"Pudding must go make dinner for her siblings. Is Taru-Taru hungry?" Taruto's stomach growled his answer, and they both left the room. Taruto followed Pudding to a small but neatly kept kitchen. He then proceeded to watch all different kinds of ingredients fly into the air, with Pudding managing to make sure not even a speck of it was on the floor.

His stomach growled even more as he picked up a delightful aroma coming from the pan. Seven plates suddenly appeared on a counter, and then those seven plates were suddenly full of food.

"Chancha, Lucha, Hanacha, Honcha, Heicha, dinner's ready na no da!" Pudding yelled up the stairs. Taruto heard what sounded like a stampede go down the stairs, and suddenly five, very hyper, very excited kids were jumping on him.

"Pudding Onee-chan, who is this?" A boy asked. Pudding just smiled. "This is Taru-Taru, Pudding's friend na no da!" She said happily as she watched her siblings swarm him.

"Taruto." Taruto corrected as he tugged one of the kids off him. "Can we eat dinner now?" His stomach grumbled in agreement. The moment he said this, all five kids jumped off him and took a plate.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said, Pudding included, who had taken a plate when he wasn't watching. Taruto hurriedly took the last plate and started to eat, feeling very out of place. And it wasn't just his ears.

Dinner was done sooner than Taruto thought. When you had 7 very hungry kids, food disappears quickly. Pudding got up and gathered all the plates, then strolled back into the kitchen. Taruto followed to see Pudding was actually throwing the plates into the sink.

He expected some kind of shattering sound, but none of the plates even suffered a scratch.

Taruto decided to explore the house instead of just watching Pudding do the dishes. As he walked into one room after another, he noticed something was wrong, but couldn't quite name it. Before he could ponder more about it, Pudding's voice echoed through the house. "Time for bed na no da!"

He looked around to see that the room he was in was empty, then teleported to Pudding's room. He saw that Kisshu was awake and was mumbling about something. Namely, food. Kisshu was probably hungry, but he'd have to wait until morning.

Pudding opened the door dragging in one, no two, large mattresses. "Since Kisshu Onii-chan is sleeping on the bed, Pudding and Taru-Taru will sleep on the floor!" Pudding declared, already setting the mattresses on the floor.

Taruto couldn't think about anything anymore as Pudding dragged him into one of the mattresses. "Good night, Taru-Taru!" Pudding said. She curled up on the mattress next to him and left him to think himself to sleep.

 **Well, not my best. I'll admit that. But I wrote more words than I normally do. And very sorry for Kish, who is sick, hungry, and has to wait until he gets better to see his Koneko-chan. Sorry! Next chapter, uh… Ryou. Cause he's got all that alien activity detection devices and stuff.**

 **Oh, and BTW, I don't actually have a storyline planned out. I kinda just write whatever pops into my head. I'm like that. Review for more! Like seriously, review. The lack of reviews is depressing. Till next time, Mew Shadowfang out!**


	6. The New Plan!

**Ok, it's official! I'm a lazy butt! AND YOU PEOPLE CAN'T REALLY CHANGE THAT AHAHA. No, I'm not just trying to be evil, but I am SERIOUSLY lazy. Ok, enough blabbering, don't kill me even though you can't, ONTO THE SUMMARY STORY!**

 **Last time, on Alien Talk! Ok, too cliche? I may need to change the name of this fic. ANYWAY, last chapter, Taruto gets thrown into the Fong time schedule, Kish is still sick (I'll fix him up, I promise!) and Ryou about to hear a really big alarm in about 3… 2… Don't-own-TMM! 1…**

Ryou leaned back and sighed, relaxing. He closed his eyes and savoured the last of the cake he just had. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin. A loud, obnoxious sound was coming from the basement.

Annoyed, Ryou hurried downstairs and glanced at the screen. "Not again! But this is unusual, they don't attack so often, or so lat-" He cut himself off when he saw exactly where the alarm was coming from.

"They're attacking Pudding's house?" His eyes widened and he quickly tried to contact the girls. For a long moment, none of them responded. Then he heard a single beep. "I'll try to be there as fast as I can!" Lettuce said as she threw back the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\-0-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taruto blinked and turned over for the hundredth time. He looked over at Pudding's sleeping figure. Actually, he wasn't sure whether she was asleep or awake. Pudding didn't snore, or really do anything while sleeping. Except breathing. And smiling, he guessed.

He closed his eyes again, and groaned again, and turned over and repeated the process. After about an hour, Taruto finally grew restless. He sat up and looked over at Kish, who was sweating and still mumbling, but at least he was asleep. Taruto rose into the air, then teleported outside, only moments before Pudding's pendant started to flash.

He stared up at the moon, and the countless stars. He wondered if his planet, now flourishing, was visible. He let his imagination run wild and picked out several tiny stars that could possibly be his planet, even though he knew it was several light years away.

He floated in the air, leaned back in an invisible chair, and sighed, just like Ryou had minutes ago. He didn't know how long he was there, staring up at the stars and the moon. Only a green light appeared some blocks away caught his attention.

Taruto really really wanted to think that it was just some reckless kids lighting fires or setting fireworks. Something to do with fire, at least. But he'd seen flashes like that back when he was an invader. It seemed so long ago, even though it was really only a few months. Well, more like almost a year, but it was only one month off.

His mind wandered for a while, but then he remembered what had happened and Taruto shifted into a cross-legged position. A small but quickly growing green figure was running down the street towards him. Mew Lettuce. Even from this far away, his sharp alien eye could see that she had her Lettustanet's in her hands. He started to wonder why she was here and armed.

It struck him suddenly. The Mew's boss did have detection devices. That's how half their plans had worked in the past. No doubt those devices picked up 'alien activity'- Taruto still found this bizarre, since his race came first- and the Mew's had come to fight them.

He focused on the porpoise mew a bit more. Well, one Mew had come to fight. It was late out, so he wasn't that surprised. No, he was surprised that anyone _had_ shown up. The Mew was now turning her castanets toward him… Oh no. Taruto stopped thinking as he ducked below the water blast, barely missing him by a finger. The next water blast caught him by the chest and he flew backward. Luckily, several vines burst out of the ground and caught him before he could slam into Pudding's house.

"Oye!" He yelled, picking up on his older, and now sick, comrade. "Stop attacking me, will you?" Another blast was already heading toward him, but this one he dodged easily. Mew Lettuce got closer and lowered her weapons. "Taruto?" She questioned.

Taruto flew closer to the Mew. "Yeah, fish, now please explain to me why you decided to attack?" Mew Lettuce just stood there, speechless for a moment. Then, as usual, she broke down into apologies. "Gomenasai! I didn't know you were- I thought the other's- gomenasai!"

Taruto blinked several times, not understanding a word she was saying. Other than her apologies, her half sentences didn't make any sense. "What do you mean 'others'? There are others attacking?" Taruto mind flashed back to his own world.

Just a few days after they healed their own planet, three of their warriors had… not disappeared exactly, but left. They had taken one of the newest models starship with them, and hadn't been seen since. Could it be possible that they had gone back to Earth? But why?

"Yes. Other aliens have been attacking." Mew Lettuce's face was now replaced with one of confusion. "You didn't know?" Taruto shook his head, thinking hard. Did those three really come here to attack? He still didn't know them that well, not even sure he knew their names.

Mew Lettuce's pendent started to flash. "Lettuce! What are you doing?" Ryou's panicky voice could be heard. Lettuce pinched the sides of her pendant lightly and explained that it wasn't the attacking aliens. "Kisshu, Taruto and Pai came back?!"

"Hey, no need to sound that surprised." Taruto said. "And a really angry Pai will be here in a few days. AND it's pretty late out. Can we save explanations for morning?" Taruto suddenly felt a lot more tired than he was an hour ago. They both heard some unintelligible mumbling on the other side, then Ryou said "Fine. But YOU will not go anywhere near the Cafe."

With that, Ryou cut the connection. An awkward silence filled the front lawn of Pudding's house. "So… I guess I'll just go?" Lettuce said awkwardly, transforming back into her regular, not-threatening, slightly-nerdy-like-Pai form.

Looking at her, Taruto remembered Operation Fish-Pie. The plan was originally supposed to get Pai to admit he likes Lettuce, but why not switch it up until Pai gets here? Taruto inwardly grinned. Operation Fish-Pie #2: Get Lettuce to admit she likes Pai before Pai gets here and kills them! Taruto thought that was an amazing idea.

While Taruto cooked up his new plan, Lettuce returned back to her house, wondering what was going to happen in the morning.

 **Yay, I just love cliffhangers, don't you? No? Aw. Well, you're going to have to stick with it for now. Oh yeah, I added in Lettuce's reaction for extra. And for the other alien invaders… well, I actually I did start writing out some plots for a new alien threat, that I did not post here. I guess I will when this fic is past the point of reactions. Tried to put some sort of humor into this. Wow, I have a habit of starting out strong, then dwindling away to nothing.**

 **Anyway, review! Please. Still a little depressed that I've only got 6 reviews, and more than half of them are from the same person. Not that I'm not grateful, Soccer-Geek! Thanks! Mew Shadowfang out!**


	7. Update and Chapter Snippet

**Sooooo... Well, I'm so very sorry people who are reading this, but this isn't a chapter... Lately I've gotten into a really bad dead end for ideas, the chapter for this story that I'm currently writing isn't progressing. Not to mention school, my habit of procrastinating and now other extracurricular activities. I'm really bad at keeping promises and sticking to a time schedule, so I can never guarantee when new chapters come up.**

 **So to help me get through this terrible Writers Block, I'm asking you, my readers, to please PM me (or if you're a guest leave a review) if YOU have any ideas. I think I'm pretty desperate right now. I really don't want to put an end to this story, I have other blooming ideas but they happen AFTER the chapter I'm crying over(not literally). I guess I should give you a small snip of what teensy tiny bit I wrote, just to re-light the fire of interest.**

 **Ok, enjoy the tiny snippet.**

he loud alarm clock instantly woke up Taruto. He jumped awake, then realized the space next to him was empty. Pudding was already up, and very awake from the way the pots and pans sounded downstairs.

Taruto, on the other hand, still felt really tired. He did stay up half the night yesterday. He remembered the encounter and then looked over at Kish. Or where Kish used to be. Taruto realized he was the only one in the room. He looked around, then teleported downstairs.

He appeared in the kitchen. Luckily, no one other than Pudding was in there. And since Pudding was in there and cooking, Taruto started doing crazy acrobatic movements to avoid all the flying food, pans and knives. He quickly teleported the short distance to the ground and a while later, they all had breakfast.

Kish was also up and eating, but after breakfast was over he was herded by Pudding to go back upstairs and sleep some more. Kisshu complained loudly but headed back anyway, grumbling to himself.

Taruto yawned and teleported to a random room in the house. He thought more about that… thing that seemed wrong.

 **Ok, I know its not much, but its something. And some things might also change in the final product. But it is a start. So please help me get my train of imagination back on track and help it deliver packages to the room of ideas! I need it to! DESPERATELY. Ok I'm done here.**


End file.
